


В июле поздно темнеет.

by DiventareUnMare



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Friendship, M/M, Out of Character, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiventareUnMare/pseuds/DiventareUnMare
Summary: AU, в котором вокруг запястья появляются звезды, когда ты целуешь не своего соулмейта. Когда появляется десятая - ты умираешь. У Тайлера их уже девять.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	В июле поздно темнеет.

**Author's Note:**

> |В июле поздно темнеет, а в городах почти не видно звезд, но их можно разглядеть, если немного постараться|

\- Ты веришь в это? В родственные души?

Джош сидел на бордюре у своего дома и пил сок из мягкой упаковки. Он поперхнулся им, когда услышал этот вопрос от своего лучшего друга, Тайлера Джозефа, с которым он проводил почти все свое свободное время. С ним было весело играть в приставку, бегать наперегонки или просто сидеть в одной комнате и делать домашнее задание. Потому что Тайлер нравился Джошу. Не так, как другие его друзья. Как девочка может нравиться мальчику. И наоборот. И это неправильно. Джош зажмуривается на секунду и вновь открывает глаза. Он делает как можно более безразличное выражение лица и отвечает выжидающе уставившемуся на него подростку:

\- Неа. 

Тайлер моргает несколько раз. Он вскакивает со своего места, забывая про сок, и начинает ходить вдоль бордюра взад-вперед, размахивая руками.

\- Как это? Тебе родители не рассказывали, как это бывает?

\- Рассказывали. В шестнадцать лет у любого человека появляется возможность отыскать свою родственную душу, – скучающим голосом произнес Джош. – У тебя есть всего десять попыток, десять поцелуев, после чего, если ты не нашел ее, ты умираешь. – Джош шаркнул подошвой по асфальту. – Но это глупо. 

\- Почему?

\- Как можно полюбить человека просто из-за того, что ты предначертан ему судьбой? Почему нельзя выбрать того человека, который тебе нравится, и просто быть счастливым?

\- Но это то, как работает вселенная, ты просто встречаешь ее и влюбляешься.

\- Сомневаюсь, что это работает именно так. 

\- Мы и не должны сомневаться.

\- В любом случае, я не собираюсь искать свою родственную душу. 

\- Как это?

\- Мне все равно, кто это будет. 

\- Ты хочешь прожить всю жизнь в одиночестве?

\- Лучше в одиночестве, чем... – Джош сжимает пакет с соком, из-за чего яркие красные капли отрываются от трубочки и падают на темную ткань его джинсов. – Неважно.

\- То есть, ты сознательно обрекаешь свою родственную душу на одиночество? Это жестоко, тебе не кажется? По отношению к ней.

\- Представь, ты встречаешь человека. Влюбляешься в него/нее, неважно. Вы нравитесь друг другу. Ходите на свидания. И вот, вы готовы поцеловаться. Вы целуетесь. И на запястьях у вас появляются гребаные звезды. И все. Вы не те друг для друга. Вот _это_ жестоко. Представь, что ты так и не найдешь ее. Тебе десять раз разобьют сердце. И последний раз будет фатальным.

\- Ты боишься умереть?

\- А ты нет? 

\- А что, если она сама тебя найдет?

\- Вряд ли. Потому что целоваться я тоже ни с кем не намерен. 

\- Это глупо. Ты умрешь девственником.

\- Ну, я хотя бы не умру после десяти поцелуев с не теми людьми.

\- Интересно, кто же для тебя «тот»? – язвит Тайлер.

«Ты!» – почти кричит Джош, но вместо этого поднимается с бордюра, сжимая в руке пакет из-под сока. 

\- Я не хочу ссориться из-за этого. Мне пора, Тай, увидимся в школе, – бросает Джош ледяным голосом, разворачивается и делает несколько шагов в сторону дома. Но вдруг разворачивается снова и спрашивает:

\- Ну, а ты? Будешь искать? Свою родственную душу?

\- Буду, – сверкает глазами Тайлер. – Я не боюсь умереть. К тому же, какой смысл жить, если я так и не найду ее?

\- Надеюсь, ты найдешь, – тихо произносит Джош и уходит, оставляя Тайлера смотреть ему вслед.

***

Тайлер поцеловался три раза в старшей школе. Его запястье украшало три черных звезды к их с Джошем выпускному.

\- Ты правда не собираешься ни с кем целоваться?

\- Правда.

\- Неужели тебе ну ни кпельки не интересно?

Тайлер обнимался с бутылкой текилы и слюнявил заднее сидение машины абсолютно трезвого Джоша. 

\- Нет, ни капельки – Джош вел машину, время от времени посматривая в зеркало заднего вида на пьяного лучшего друга. Они остановились на светофоре.

\- Но ты же крсивый, – бубнит Тайлер и громко рыгает.

\- Я не думаю, что это важно, – но щеки Джоша предательски краснеют. Хорошо, что этого не видно в свете габаритных огней стоящей впереди машины.

\- Я буду скчать по тебе, Джиш, – Тайлер прислонил почти пустую бутылку к щеке. 

\- Я тоже буду по тебе скучать.

\- Может, ты поедешь со мной? – протянул Тайлер и сделал большие глаза.

\- Ты знаешь, что я не могу, – мягко ответил Джош.

\- Я знаю, но ты мой друг, я не хочу рас... рсставаться с тобой.

\- Стой, ты серьезно?.. – но Тайлер уже спал, свернувшись клубочком на заднем сидении. Пустая бутылка глухо стукнулась об пол машины.

Джош покачал головой и вновь отвернулся к дороге. 

Выпускной проходит намного лучше, если ты пьян. Бонусом будет жуткое похмелье и частичная амнезия. Поэтому Тайлер не вспомнит, как звал Джоша с собой в Чикаго. 

Тайлер уезжает туда учиться, ему предложили баскетбольную стипендию. Джош остается в Колумбусе, в угоду своим религиозным родителям. Он пойдет в местный колледж.

Джош не расстраивается, когда обещанные звонки по скайпу постепенно сходят на нет. Возможно, ему стоит отпустить это чувство, как и самого Тайлера. Джош просто надеялся, что парень не натворит глупостей в своих поисках, ведь он был настроен серьезно, ровно, как и четыре года назад, в день их разговора.

Во всей этой дребедени про родственные души была куча лазеек. Ведь, если бы человек умирал просто от десяти поцелуев, насколько бы простыми были убийства? Оба человека должны быть в сознании, понимать, что происходит, а также их должно влечь друг к другу. Минимум, в платоническом смысле. Джоша влекло к Тайлеру очень сильно. Он миллион раз пожалел о том разговоре, когда им было по четырнадцать. Он был готов забрать свои слова про отказ от поцелуев назад, но в то же время Джош понимал, что ничего из этого не выйдет. Тайлера к нему не влекло сто процентов, да и если бы Джош попросил его поцеловать, тот бы его просто не понял. Джош бы разрушил отличную дружбу. Отличную.

_тайджо был в сети 23 октября в 22:53_

Сегодня, первого декабря, День Рождения Тайлера. Джош звонит, чтобы поздравить его, потому что в двадцать первом веке звонки намного ценнее сообщений. Трубку долго не берут, а когда длинные гудки, наконец, прерываются, Джош слышит только бессвязную речь, женский смех и громкую музыку. Он пытается докричаться, но смех становится все громче, биты в музыке тяжелее, поэтому Джош кладет трубку.

На следующий день Тайлер перезванивает и извиняется.

Джош, говорит, что все нормально.

Тайлер рассказывает про новых друзей и университет. Он с грустью рассказывает про одну невероятно красивую девушку с небесными глазами.

\- Она мне очень нравится, Джош, я не знаю, что делать. – Джош глубоко вздыхает и произносит:

\- Подойди к ней и заговори.

\- Я не могу. У нее нет звезд на запястьях. Она не для меня.

\- Кто-то мне когда-то говорил, что не остановится ни перед чем, чтобы найти свою родственную душу?

\- Не помню такого. – Джош смеется. Тайлер тоже смеется, но его смех не фальшивый.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что она не для тебя? 

\- Просто знаю.

\- Может, ты уже давно ей нравишься, просто она боится сделать первый шаг, – выдавил Джош. Сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз.

\- Ты так думаешь?

\- Ну да.

\- Ладно. Я подойду к ней. Спасибо тебе, Джош.

\- Ага.

Больно. Даже просто вдохнуть больно. Но так _надо_. Это неправильно. 

_Неправильно._

***

Джош бросил колледж через год после поступления. Он понял, что ему не хочется бездумно проводить время за партой, пытаясь получить ту профессию, которую он потом возненавидит.

Тайлер не отвечает уже два месяца.

Джош устроился работать в музыкальный магазин, в который ему все детство запрещали ходить родители. Он съехал от них в маленькую квартиру, когда больше не захотел выслушивать негодование матери и поучения отца. 

Тайлер не звонит уже четыре месяца.

Джош проколол нос, сделал тату и покрасил волосы в красный. Он учится играть на ударных, вроде, получается неплохо.

Тайлер перестал заходить в сеть полгода назад.

Запястья Джоша остаются чистыми. Он ходит на свидания, спит с незнакомцами, но не позволяет целовать себя в губы. Это просто удовлетворение физических потребностей. Да. Физических, не более.

Тайлер пишет одно сообщение.

_Я приеду в июле_.

Джош не отвечает. Ему это не нужно. Больше не нужно.

Он помирился с родителями, научился пить алкоголь и больше не чувствует вину за то, кем он является. Его жизнь, наконец, перестала крутиться, как подброшенная монета, она приземлилась на землю. И он не позволит Тайлеру вновь перевернуть ее с ног на голову.

Однако он позволяет, стоит знакомому голосу раздаться в помещении музыкального магазина.

\- Как жизнь, Джиш?

Вот черт.

Джош разворачивается, держа в руках стопку дисков. Он смотрит на парня в черных джинсах и белой футболке без рукавов. Его руки в карманах, на левом запястье напульсник черного цвета. Он почти не изменился. Почти.

\- Надо же. Смотрите, кто пожаловал. Тайлер Джозеф. Во плоти. – Джош прошел мимо парня, в которого был влюблен с двенадцати лет. Был. 

\- Я говорил, что приеду, – Тайлер следовал за ним, пока они шли в глубь магазина, к самым дальним полкам.

\- Разве? Мы разговаривали? Не могу вспомнить, когда. – Джош остановился у стеллажей с инди-музыкой. Тайлер чуть не врезался в его широкую спину.

\- Я был... занят... – уклончиво ответил он. Джош расставляет диски на полках. Вдруг он останавливается и, прищурившись, смотрит на парня.

\- Два года, Тайлер? Ты был занят два года? Ох, нет, моя ошибка, не два года, а два с половиной...

\- Ну не дуйся, Джиш, – протягивает Тайлер, совсем как в детстве, но Джоша больше не сбить с толку. Он взрослый.

\- Я не дуюсь, я работаю. – Он чувствует ладонь на левой щеке.

\- Посмотри на меня.

\- Зачем? – упрямо говорит Джош, смотря на диск Gorillaz в своих руках. Как сюда попал электропоп?

\- Джош, все нормально? – Из-за соседнего стеллажа с пластинками вышел высокий парень с темными волосами. Джош отшатнулся от руки Тайлера. – Помощь не нужна?

\- Нет, все в порядке, Брендон. 

\- Точно?

\- Да. 

\- Да, Брендон, иди куда шел, – высокий парень нахмурился и презрительно посмотрел на Тайлера.

\- _Ты_ будешь указывать _мне_ , куда идти в _моем_ магазине? – Джош тяжело вздохнул.

\- Тайлер, уйди, пожалуйста. Просто уйди.

\- Я не уйду, пока мы нормально не поговорим.

\- Если я соглашусь с тобой встретиться, ты уйдешь сейчас?

\- Место?

\- У тебя.

\- Время?

\- Десять вечера.

\- Прекрасно, – Тайлер просиял. – До свидания, Брендон. Не увольняй его из-за меня, – прошептал он. 

Тайлер сделал пару шагов к выходу, но остановился.

\- Кстати, – он развернулся. – Вот это все, – Тайлер поводил руками в воздухе, оглядывая Джоша с ног до головы, – тебе чертовски идет. 

Нет, нет, не красней. Нельзя, только не сейчас. 

Звон колокольчика на двери оповестил о том, что Тайлер покинул помещение. Звон в ушах Джоша оповестил о том, что Тайлер вернулся в город. 

\- Бывший? – раздался над ухом участливый голос.

\- Что? – тряхнул головой Джош.

\- Приставучий бывший? – повторил вопрос Брендон.

\- В каком-то смысле, – Джош дернул плечом. – Бывший лучший друг.

\- Оу. Ясно, – кивнул парень. – Но искры между вами отнюдь не дружеские, чувак, – Брендон похлопал подчиненного по плечу и удалился в свой кабинет, насвистывая какую-то одному ему известную мелодию.

***

В девять пятьдесят восемь Джош стоит на крыльце знакомого до боли дома. Он собирается с мыслями, перед тем, как позвонить в дверной звонок.

Дом погружен во тьму. Дорожка, ведущая к дому, сильно заросла. Если бы Джош не знал, что здесь кто-то живет, то подумал бы, что владельцы давно уехали отсюда. 

Джош заносит руку над входной дверью. Она открывается раньше, чем он успел нажать на звонок.

\- Хей. – Тайлер был одет в одни шорты. На его груди и руках тоже появились тату. Напульсник черного цвета все еще закрывал его левое запястье. Он потряс в воздухе бутылкой чего-то прозрачного. – Пойдем.

Парень провел Джоша на задний двор. Здесь тоже было темно, горело только освещение бассейна, подсвечивая воду. Джош вспоминает, как он бывал здесь миллион раз, когда они с Тайлером учились в школе, как он плавал здесь вместе с братьями Джозефа и брызгался в самого Тайлера и его младшую сестру. Тайлер не умел плавать, он боялся воды и не хотел учиться. « _Я не могу доверять воде, вот земле я доверяю_.» Брызгаться было весело, устраивать водные битвы было весело. Ну, на тот момент, по крайней мере. 

Тайлер сел прямо на землю, около бортика бассейна. Джош, поколебавшись несколько секунд, сел рядом. Тайлер протянул ему бутылку. Джош принял ее и отпил немного. Горло обожгло, он закашлялся. 

\- А ты все еще не умеешь пить, как я погляжу, – усмехнулся Тайлер. Джош отдал ему бутылку. Тот прислонился губами к горлышку.

\- Тайлер, зачем это все? – Парень сделал несколько глотков, вытер рот и, нахмурившись, посмотрел на Джоша.

\- Что – все?

\- Зачем ты пришел ко мне на работу? Зачем захотел поговорить со мной? Ты ясно дал мне понять, что не хочешь продолжать общение, но почему-то сегодня, два года спустя, решил напомнить о своем существовании. Зачем?

Тайлер сделал еще несколько глотков. Он опустил ноги в воду.

\- Я кое-что понял.

\- Что ты понял? – терпеливо спросил Джош.

Тайлер молчал. Он болтал ногами в воде и молчал. Джош тяжело вздохнул.

\- Если ты собираешься молчать и дальше, я пойду. – Он поднялся на ноги и отряхнул джинсы от травы. – Завтра моя очередь открывать магазин...

\- Ты был прав, Джош. – Парень прекратил отряхиваться. 

\- Ты о чем?

\- Помнишь тот разговор, шесть лет назад? – обратился Тайлер к полупустой бутылке. – Нам было по четырнадцать. Ты сказал, что не собираешься искать родственную душу. 

\- Помню. Ты сказал, что собираешься сделать все, чтобы найти ее.

\- Ну так вот, Джош. Я облажался. Конкретно облажался.

\- Знаешь, в чем ты облажался? В том, чтобы быть хорошим другом.

\- В этом тоже, – кивнул Тайлер и отпил еще немного.

\- Притормози, – произносит Джош и забирает бутылку из рук ~~парня~~ друга.

\- Зачем?

\- Печень новая есть? Умереть захотелось?

Тайлер смеется в голос, повалившись на землю и хватаясь за живот. Джош видит длинные параллельные шрамы на животе друга. Он закрывает глаза, медленно выдыхает, вновь открывает их и отбрасывает бутылку в сторону. 

Джош садится рядом с все еще смеющимся парнем и проводит пальцем по шрамам на животе. Тот перестает смеяться.

\- Расскажешь мне? – тихо спрашивает Джош. 

Тайлер смотрит в небо.

\- Что рассказывать? Что я не умею разбираться в людях? Или что я эгоистичный мудак? 

\- Насчет мудака ты прав. 

\- Спасибо.

\- Всегда пожалуйста. 

Джош стаскивает конверсы, с трудом заворачивает до колен штанины узких джинсов и садится рядом с Тайлером, также опуская ноги в воду. 

Тайлер выпрямляется, упираясь ладонями в траву.

Они сидят рядом и смотрят на воду. Джош думает, как продолжить разговор. Тайлер думает, насколько глубока вода в бассейне. 

\- Где твои родители? – вдруг спрашивает Джош, вспоминая заросшую дорожку.

\- Они уехали отдыхать. В Грецию или Венецию, не помню.

\- Как давно?

\- Неделю назад.

\- А ты приехал?..

\- Пару дней назад.

\- Они знают об этом? – спросил Джош, имея в виду совсем не приезд Тайлера.

\- Нет, – Тайлер все понимает.

\- Понятно, – кивает Джош. 

Они снова молчат, но теперь молчание не в тягость. Джош просто ждет, пока Тайлер заговорит, потому что тому определенно есть что сказать.

И тот начинает говорить, просто потому что уже не может молчать, а, может, потому что теперь нет бутылки с алкоголем, которая могла бы заткнуть его рот, как пробка. Но алкоголь не затыкает рот, он развязывает язык.

\- Все началось с Дженны. Та девушка, о которой я тебе рассказывал. Она была прекрасна. Красивая, умная, милая, приветливая, заботливая. Она перевязала мне ногу, когда я подвернул лодыжку на тренировке по баскетболу. У нее глаза цветом как вода в этом бассейне. У нее не было звезд на запястьях. И как-то, как раз после разговора с тобой, я набрался смелости и подошел к ней. Я не был настойчив, но я был терпелив. Мы встречались полгода. Она разрешила поцеловать себя в июле. Она была моей четвертой звездой. А я ее первой. 

\- Черт.

\- Я был уверен, что это оно. Мне она безумно нравилась, Джош. Мои родители были в восторге от нее, ее родителям нравился я. Но мы не были _предназначены_ друг другу.

\- Тай...

\- Было больно. Очень больно. И чтобы отвлечься, я... – он провел пальцем по светлым тонким полоскам на своем животе. Джош резко выдыхает.

\- Это моя вина. Я сказал тебе подойти к ней.

\- Нет, Джош. Я сам к ней подошел. У меня был выбор – подойти или нет. Я выбрал подойти. И, в конце концов, я рад, что подошел. 

\- Тебе нужно было позвонить мне. 

\- Мне было стыдно. Я же... – Тайлер невесело усмехнулся. – Хотел найти ее несмотря ни на что, – передразнил он сам себя высоким голосом.

\- Ты идиот, Тайлер.

\- Ага. В общем, потом я стал ночевать в барах. Вливал в себя алкоголь литрами, утром просыпался в чужих постелях. Вставал, одевался, бежал в универ, чтобы закрыть долги. После одной из таких ночей на моем запястье появилось еще две звезды. 

\- Что? Но ведь вы должны быть в сознании...

\- Да, видимо, я был. И видимо, меня чертовски влекло к ней, потому что я поцеловал ее дважды.

\- Ты хоть имя ее помнишь?

\- Неа. А зачем? Раз мы _не те_.

\- Тайлер, ты... Ты...

\- Я идиот. Идиот. Пьяница. Лузер. Безработный. 

\- Ты все еще учишься? – Тайлер мотнул головой.

\- Отчислили. 

\- Стипендия?

\- Меня выперли из команды еще полгода назад. Я не смог найти работу. Никто не берет на нормальную работу тех, у кого больше пяти звезд на запястьях. А для ненормальной я слишком не хотел оказаться в тюрьме. Я не разговаривал с родителями, они не в курсе отчисления и прочего. Мне нужны были деньги. Один раз. Это было всего один раз...

\- Что ты сделал?

\- Я не могу... Не могу сказать...

\- Тайлер, я видел, как ты блевал в кусты на выпускном. Я знаю, что ты описался, когда тебе было десять. И я помню, как ты в школе уронил телефон в унитаз и потом достал его. И я все еще здоровался с тобой за руку после этого. Я не буду осуждать, Тай. Говори.

\- Это хуже.

\- Мне все равно, – твердо сказал Джош. Тайлер посмотрел на него. Он тяжело вздохнул и перевел взгляд на волнующуюся поверхность воды бассейна. Через несколько минут парень заговорил.

\- Я... Мне очень хотелось есть. А одалживать у друзей из университета уже было стыдно, да я и так уже был должен всем своим знакомым. И тогда... Тот мужчина пришел... В баре, он подошел ко мне в баре и предложил... сделку. 

Тайлер помолчал немного. И, сделав глубокий вдох, произнес:

\- Он предложил мне переспать с собой за деньги.

Джош вздохнул. 

\- Ты согласился?

\- Не сразу. – Тайлер сглотнул. – Я сказал ему, что я не гей. Но мне нужны были деньги...

\- Ты согласился. – У Джоша перехватило дыхание. Кто-то прикасался к Тайлеру так, как он давно делал это в своих фантазиях. Давно. Джош потряс головой. Это было давно. 

\- Я переспал с ним. Он... Предложил мне еще больше денег, если я его поцелую. Кажется, это его заводило, вроде бы. Я с легкостью согласился, меня к нему совсем не влекло. Абсолютно. Так же, как и его ко мне... Ну, это то, что он сказал... И когда звезды появились на наших запястьях, я понял, что это конец. 

Джош молчал. Он считал звезды Тайлера. Семь. Их было семь. Осталось всего три попытки.

\- Этот мужик хотел баллотироваться в правительство. Он не ожидал появления звезды на своем запястье, с моей их стало пять. Ему не нужна была шумиха. Сначала он хотел откупиться. Но потом подумал, что проще... просто меня напугать... 

\- Как?

\- Он подослал ко мне какую-то девицу. Она споила меня в баре, и на утро я проснулся... с вот этим.

Тайлер стянул напульсник с левого запястья. На запястье была тонкая, еле видная, нить звезд. Джош посчитал их количество. Его сердце сделало кульбит. _Девять_... 

\- Записка на соседней подушке доходчиво объясняла, если я заикнусь о том, что произошло, им не составит труда повторить это еще раз.

\- Тайлер...

\- Я сбежал домой, к родителям. Я облажался, Джош. Поэтому я здесь. Поэтому я не отвечал тебе последние два с половиной года, и поэтому я хотел поговорить с тобой. Мне... Мне немного осталось.

\- Ты не умрешь, Тай...

\- Я умру, Джош. Рано или поздно умру. Одна попытка, Джош... Одна... Это как... выстрел в небо! Как плевок со скалы. Я не попаду точно в цель, я не смогу. 

Они замолчали. Джош не знал, что сказать. Он пытался осознать, что только что произошло, и не мог. Его лучший друг детства, парень, в которого он влюбился в двенадцать лет, был в одном шаге от смерти. В одном _поцелуе_.

Тайлер наклонился вперед и зачерпнул ладонями воду. Он пропускал ее между пальцами, слушая звук переливающейся воды, наслаждаясь ощущением мягкости.

\- Ты все еще умеешь плавать? – вдруг спросил Тайлер, водя пальцами по воде.

\- Этому нельзя _разучиться_ , – машинально ответил Джош, разглядывая свои пальцы. 

\- Тогда давай поспорим на то, кто дольше всего продержится без дыхания под водой? – бодрым голосом предложил Тайлер.

\- Ты уверен, что хочешь этого сейчас?

\- Да. Давай, Джиш. Или ты струсил?

\- Я не струсил, я просто не хочу этого делать сейчас...

\- Тогда я первый, – Тайлер соскользнул в бассейн и, втянув воздух в легкие, нырнул под воду.

\- Тайлер! – парень продолжал опускаться, пока не сел на дно бассейна. Там он открыл глаза и посмотрел вверх. Прямоугольник темно-синего цвета зиял над головой. В июле поздно темнеет. В июне был День Рождения Джоша. Он пропустил День Рождения Джоша...

\- Тайлер, ну давай, все уже. – Джош ходит по краю бассейна и считает секунды. – Ты победил, ладно? Я сдаюсь. Тайлер!

Он не вынырнул после тридцати секунд. И после сорока. 

Джош ныряет на сорок третьей секунде. Он вытаскивает парня на поверхность через пять секунд и тащит к мелкому месту бассейна. Там Джош встает на ноги и, подхватив парня на руки, достает его из воды, кладя на бортик. Затем он выбирается из бассейна сам, и прикладывается ухом к груди Тайлера. Дыхания нет. 

\- Твою мать, Тайлер...

Пальцы ищут пульс. Пульса тоже нет.

Не паникуй, не паникуй, не паникуй, не... 

Соберись, Джош!

Запрокинуть голову. Раз, два, три, четыре, пять, шесть, семь, восемь, девять... Тридцать нажатий. Зажать нос, сделать вдох в рот. Грудь поднялась, опустилась – дыхательные пути не заблокированы. Еще раз вдох. Раз, два, три, четыре... Тридцать. Вдох. Еще вдох. Тридцать нажатий. Вдох. Вдох. Тридцать...

Тайлер закашливается и поворачивается на бок. Из его рта выливается вода бассейна вперемешку со слюнями. Он продолжает кашлять, как безумный. Джош сидит весь мокрый, его кепка плавает в бассейне. Он тяжело дышит с широко раскрытыми глазами.

\- Ты же плавать не умеешь, придурок.

\- У ме... меня все... было... под... контролем... – прохрипел между вдохами Тайлер. Он все еще кашляет. 

\- Идиот, я же мог потерять тебя! 

Тайлер смотрит на свое левое запястье. Он продолжает кашлять. Постепенно его кашель перерастает в истерический смех. 

\- Ты чего ржешь, придурок?! – заорал Джош. Он все еще был на адреналине. – Ты чуть не умер сейчас!

\- Вот... Именно... – Тайлер протягивает Джошу левую руку. Джош смотрит на его запястье, не понимая, к чему тот ведет.

\- Я... жив... Все... еще... жив...

\- Я не понимаю, Тайлер...

\- Ты... поцеловал... меня...

\- Я делал тебе искусственное дыхание. Ты был без сознания.

\- Я не... не был... 

\- У тебя пульса не было, Тайлер!

\- Я очнулся... до того... как ты... сделал... последние... два... вдоха...

\- Что?..

\- Проверь... запястья...

Джош ошеломленно взглянул на свои руки. На правом запястье, рядом с линией незавершенного тату-рукава, была маленькая звезда. Почти незаметная, один белый контур, похожий на шрам. Такие звезды были на запястьях его родителей.

Тайлер все еще протягивал левую руку в его сторону. Джош притянул ее к себе и скользнул по запястью взглядом. Вереница черных звезд заканчивалась белой, ее не было там ранее этим вечером.

\- Это ты, – хриплым голосом проговорил Тайлер. – Все это время. Это был ты.

Он снова засмеялся. Его волосы прилипли к мокрому лбу, вновь превращая его в четырнадцатилетнего подростка. Джош смотрел на их руки и не мог поверить своим глазам.

\- Это невозможно.

\- Поцелуй меня.

\- Я тебя убью, если это неправда, ты же понимаешь?

\- Ты меня не убьешь. Звезды уже появились, ты же сам видел.

\- Я не...

\- Поцелуй меня, – повторяет Тайлер.

И Джош целует. Как и хотел с двенадцати лет. 

Тайлер на вкус, как хлорка в бассейне. Но Джошу все равно. Их языки сталкиваются. Сердце Джоша стучит, как бешеное. Серьезно, кто-то из них двоих точно не переживет сегодняшний вечер.

Они целуются, кажется, целую вечность. И Тайлер, кажется, вовсе не собирается умирать. Джош открывает глаза и смотрит на парня. Глаза Тайлера закрыты, он улыбается в поцелуй.

\- Не смотри на меня.

\- Как ты узнал?.. – Тайлер открывает глаза, улыбаясь.

\- Твои ресницы. Они длинные, мне щекотно каждый раз, когда ты моргаешь.

\- ...Извини.

\- Нет, это приятно, придурок. 

\- Тай?

\- Ммм?

\- Ты не умер.

\- Я в курсе.

\- Мы родственные души, Тай?

\- Похоже на то.

\- То есть, я мог поцеловать тебя еще четыре года назад, и дело с концом?

\- А ты _хотел_ меня поцеловать четыре года назад?

\- Я хотел тебя поцеловать еще когда нам было по двенадцать.

\- Ты поэтому не хотел искать никого?

\- Ага. – Джош смеется.

\- Ты придурок, Джиш.

\- Ты тоже.

***

Они лежали на траве и смотрели на кусок черного неба, очерченный листвой склонившихся над ними деревьев.

Было далеко за полночь, но Джош не спешил домой. Ему завтра открывать магазин, но Брен обязательно поймет, даже если Джош немного опоздает. Не каждый же день ты встречаешь свою родственную душу. 

Вода в бассейне слабо светилась. Небо черного цвета наверняка усыпано звездами, но их не видно из-за огней города. 

_В июле поздно темнеет._

Джош повернул голову вправо. Глаза Тайлера были закрыты. Его грудь медленно вздымалась и опускалась, будто он спал. 

Джош протянул правую руку и прикоснулся к левой руке Тайлера. Тайлер раскрыл ладонь, и Джош переплел их пальцы. Их метки соприкоснулись. Джош был готов поклясться, что ощущает странное тепло на запястье, хотя, возможно, это просто самовнушение. 

Тайлер улыбнулся с закрытыми глазами. 

Джош подумал, как бы мог закончиться этот вечер, если бы он, полагаясь на свою собственную обиду, не пришел бы совсем? Вдруг Джош вспомнил кое-что, что очень сильно волновало его по пути сюда.

\- И все-таки, почему ты пришел в магазин? – тихо спросил он. 

\- Я тебя не сталкерил, если ты об этом, – быстро произнес Тайлер. Он открыл глаза, повернул голову влево и посмотрел на Джоша. – Но я иногда заходил на твой аккаунт в инстаграме. Просто чтобы... убедиться, что у тебя все хорошо.

\- Я давно тебе нравлюсь? – Тайлер посмотрел на их руки.

\- Не знаю, честно. Наверное, ты мне всегда нравился, я бы с тобой не общался, если бы ты мне не нравился, логично же. – Джош покачал головой.

\- Я не об этом. Когда я тебе _понравился_?

\- Сложно ответить, – сказал Тайлер после небольшой паузы. – Я всегда свои чувства по отношению к тебе списывал на дружбу. Я думал, он красивый, круто. – Он улыбнулся воспоминаниям. – Он всегда рядом, он позволяет напиваться до невменяемого состояния, а потом подвозит домой, он знает все мои секреты, а я знаю все... ну, практически все, его. Я думал, вау, у меня такой крутой лучший друг. К тому же, я думал, что я натурал. До того мужика я спал только с девушками. Ну а после я понял, что, скорее всего, я би. И вот тогда я задумался. И стал заходить на твои аккаунты чаще. Но опять же, я списывал все на то, что я по тебе соскучился. А когда я увидел тебя со всеми этими тату и красными волосами в живую, я... Ты прости, кстати, твой начальник не разозлился?

\- Брен? Не, он мне посочувствовал. Он крутой парень. – с улыбкой произнес Джош.

\- Вы с ним?..

\- Нет. – Тайлер облегченно вздохнул.

\- Хорошо. В общем, у меня внутри что-то произошло, не совсем уверен, что именно. Как если бы внутри меня сердце оторвалось от сосудов и стало бы носиться по грудной клетке, как сдувающийся шарик. Я помнил, что ты никогда никому не позволишь себя поцеловать. А у меня было девять черных звезд. И если бы я поцеловал тебя, и ты не оказался бы моим соулмейтом, я бы умер. Поэтому я решил напиться.

\- Ты спланировал это?

\- Бассейн? Нет, все было спонтанно. К тому же в какой-то момент мне стало все равно. Типа, – он засмеялся. – Если это не ты, то какой во всем этом смысл? 

Джош глубоко вздохнул.

\- Я мог тебя убить. 

\- Я был бы не против погибнуть таким образом.

\- Это сумасшествие. Ты сумасшедший.

\- Я искатель, – возразил Тайлер. – И я нашел тебя. Хоть мне и искать не надо было. 

Джош неверяще качает головой. 

\- Я ненавидел свою родственную душу. Я столько раз репетировал речь в своей голове, типа «Я влюблен в другого человека, это не ты, прости». Я мог бы уже тысячу раз целовать тебя. И делать другие вещи. Если бы я был смелее. 

Тайлер целует его.

\- Я рад быть первым человеком, которого ты поцеловал, – шепотом говорит он и улыбается. – И я заинтригован насчет других вещей.


End file.
